Twinkies
by Ereluna
Summary: A quiet gasp escaped her throat as she caught sight of the room’s only other occupant. The room’s only other occupant who just happened to be completely in the buff.


Let's get this straight, kay? I'm not one for VincentYuffie, and this has hints of it... 'cause it's just the funniest way I can see this particular situation. :) No flames!

**Twinkies**

It had been two weeks since the 'incident' –as everyone called it- and Yuffie still couldn't bring herself to even glance in Vincent's direction.

Anytime she'd been able to, she immediately regretted it. Funny things, those hormones are. Of course, she'd never let anyone know that she liked what she saw that day in Wutai. It would only make it worse.

Yes, blushing every three minutes was embarrassing enough.

Staring directly forward, she begrudgingly recalls the humiliating event.

Shortly after she'd given everyone their materia back, they had all agreed to rest. And since no one trusted her, they also agreed to stay at the hotel. It hurt a little bit, but she understood.

At about eleven at night, she received a message that her father wanted to talk to her. Yuffie made her way to the hotel, fully expecting a lecture on loyalty, and how she should have had some to her only friends.

God, her father was predictable.

She had walked out in the middle of the lecture, and stalked down the hallway, intent on getting the hell out before he tracked her down. Not that she was scared.

Sensing her father following behind her, Yuffie quickly ducked into the spa, her eyes tracking Godo as he walked past the door. Feeling she had ditched him, she did a small victory dance and turned to find another exit.

A quiet gasp escaped her throat as she caught sight of the room's only other occupant. The room's only other occupant who just happened to be completely in the buff.

Vincent.

With both hands over her eyes, Yuffie was confident she'd been caught, and the enigmatic man was merely deciding just how much he should hurt her. So she jumped when she heard a faucet being turned and the sound of water running.

Moving one of her fingers so she could see, she pushed down a squeak when she realized he hadn't noticed her yet. Without a second thought, she quickly and quietly hid behind the nearest fake tree, gazing through the limbs…

Stupidly ogling him.

Yuffie sighed, refusing to recall the rest of her mis-adventure, even to herself.

But she couldn't forget. Something in her latched on to the image, and now she couldn't get it out. Looking around she met Tifa and Aerith's knowing gazes.

The two brunettes walked over to her, simultaneously casting reproachful glances at Cid, whose laughter came to a screeching halt.

When she thought she'd ditched Godo, she was wrong. He'd watched her go into the spa, and consequently knew who was in there, he knew how long she'd been in there and what she was doing. And he'd told her friends the next day.

Never had she'd wanted to kill the old fart until then.

Tifa put an arm around Yuffie's shoulder, calmly concealing Aerith's smooth gestures to Vincent. The sixteen year old didn't notice Vincent lengthening his already long strides to approach the trio.

"What are you thinking?" Tifa asked, giving Yuffie a playful wink. Sensing something was off she quickly replied, "Nothing." While attempting to hide a blush.

Turning to Aerith, she was shocked to see the young woman grinning roguishly and falling a couple steps to talk to Vincent, and nearly tripped when she saw him smirk uncharacteristically.

_What the hell?_

She was about to question their strange behavior when Tifa used her grip on her shoulders to immobilize her before turning her around to face Aerith, whose smile was absolutely sinful in its naughtiness, and Vincent, who was moving considerably closer, seemingly focused on a single task.

She didn't have the opportunity to speak as Vincent leaned in and kissed her, leaving her completely breathless and extremely happy before stepping around her and walking past five stunned men without a word.

Tifa's elbow interrupted her daze, pulling her back to reality. "How was it?"

Meeting her mischievous eyes, then glancing at Aerith's self-satisfied smile, Yuffie contemplates her answer.

She's only able to bring herself to smile.

"Ha!" Tifa raises a triumphant fist into the air as Aerith crosses her arms over her chest, contentedly looking on as Yuffie laughed along with the jubilant fighter.

"Aerith!" The ancient snaps to attention, turning her gaze to their spiky-headed leader. He walks back to meet her before speaking quietly, the puzzled look on his face comical. "What the hell did you do?"

She giggles, "Nothing… much."

Running his fingers through his hair, Cloud sighs. "You never learn." He watches her catch up to the others, all the while wondering just what is was she'd done to manage such a feat.

Ignoring any more internal questions, the blonde moves to the front of the group, "Alright, let's go."

(Flashback: The Day Before)

"Twinkies? That's what you want?" Aerith stared unbelievingly at Vincent before running her fingers through her bangs, evidence of the turmoil in her thoughts.

Nodding slightly, Vincent crosses his arms over his chest. "Yes… Twinkies."

Aerith shakes her head. "I have one pack left. Cloud ate half my friggin' box." Reaching into her small bag she pulls the pack out. And cursing under her breath the entire time… she hands the pack to Vincent.

Vincent makes a small gesture of victory, then composes himself. "Consider it done."


End file.
